


Spacing Out

by Kat2016



Series: Alternative October 2018! [6]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, elena in magic coma still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat2016/pseuds/Kat2016
Summary: Caroline keeps spacing out, and auntie Nat wants to beat people up for possibly hurting her.





	Spacing Out

**Author's Note:**

> The italics after some paragraphs are the English words the the Russian.

            Caroline sat still, gazing off into the distance, unable to see Damon who was crouched in front of her. Damon was crouched before her, doing his damn near best to get the blonde vampires attention. She’d been spaced out for nearly five minutes, and nothing was snapping her out of it. And Damon didn’t want to have to snap her neck, everyone got grouchy when he did that to any of them. This had been happening to Caroline at random for the last few days, there didn’t appear to be a pattern to it either. Stefan had left with Bonnie for New Orleans to ask Klaus for his help, none of them had his number. Enzo had stayed behind to watch over Caroline and make sure Damon didn’t do anything stupid. Enzo had decided that Caroline was now his best friend and Bonnie was also her best friend, one of them needed to stay behind to help her should something happened.

            “It happened again didn’t it?” Caroline asked holding her head, a slight aching throughout her skull.

            “Yeah blondie, Enzo is getting you a blood bag.” Damon answered seconds before Enzo appeared holding a blood bag.

            “Bonnie texted, they’re on their way back. Apparently the Mikaelson’s are now taking a family trip here to help Goldilocks.” Enzo spoke looking at his phone as Caroline slowly drank from the blood bag.

            “Just great, the entire original extended family.” Damon groaned grabbing himself a drink.

            Rolling her eyes Caroline moved herself to a lying position on the couch, she felt fatigued from her episode. The previous ones might have lasted longer, but this one was tiring her out. Damon noticed this and moved to her side, putting a pillow under her head ignoring the small smile Enzo tried to hide. Because they both knew Damon did care for the blonde vampire, more than he let on. A phone vibrating distracted Enzo.

            “Bonnie also said, ‘Tell Care to be prepared, I ran into her Tetya Nat and she is pissed she wasn’t informed Caroline was in trouble immediately.” Enzo read off, spelling the Russian word after slaughtering its pronunciation.

            “Tetya, it means aunt.” Caroline muttered fighting to keep her eyes open.

            “You have an aunt?” Damon questioned eyes going wide.

            “Scary redhead…” Caroline whispered before falling asleep.

~*~

            “Plemyannitsa, what has happened to you?” Natasha asked sweeping blond curls from Caroline’s face. _Niece_.               

            Neither Enzo or Damon knew how the red headed woman got into the house, but they weren’t going to question her. They were smart enough to recognize her from TV as the Black Widow. Now the two men were let to question how the hell Caroline Forbes was the niece of the Black Freaking Widow. They didn’t have time because they’d just gotten a message that Bonnie, Stefan, and the Original extended family was only ten minutes out.

            “If you don’t find a way to ensure Solnechnyy svet is healthy and well, I will show you how I got the red in my ledger.” Natasha glared at the two men or starred at her with scared looks. Both men just nodded. _Sunshine._

            “Tetya?” Caroline whispered opening her eyes to look at the redhead.

            “Little one, what have you gotten yourself into this time?” Natasha asked looking softly at the girl on the couch.

            “I don’t know.” Caroline sighed.

            “LOVE!” Klaus yelled running into the mansion, a seven-year-old child right behind him. Hayley right behind her.

            The rest of the Mikaelson’s appeared alongside Bonnie and Stefan. Damon glared as Kol stepped into the room, questioning how he was alive. A blonde, Freya, stepped forward to join Klaus by Caroline’s side. The both of them looked to Natasha for permission, since the red head looked ready to attack anyone should they want to harm her niece. After she looked the two over Natasha gave a slight nod of her head, stepping back a little bit from her niece but still close enough need she interfere.

            Freya grabbed Caroline’s hand and started to quietly chant in Latin. The small child, Hope, watched her aunt with rapt attention. Her father had shown her pictures of the blonde woman on the couch her whole life that they’d been together. Her mother even supplying pictures from her phone of the blonde. Her aunt Rebekah joked that Caroline was her stepmother, she’d also talked to her on occasion when one of her parents wasn’t sure what to say about regular kid stuff.

            “She appears to be fine, it like a block inside of her is breaking. Has she ever exhibited unique vampiric abilities?” Freya asked looking around her.

            “She was able to overpower me twice before even being a vampire for a year.” Damon answered.

            “She has impeccable control over her blood-lust, but she was a control freak as a human.” Bonnie added.

            “She accomplished dream manipulation on the first try. I’ve also seen her cast illusions onto others that seemed so real they actually had a heart attack.” Stefan finished for the group.

            “Most of those powers you should be at least have a century old to accomplish, let alone be extremely successful.” Klaus spoke shocked.

            With their answers in mind, Freya started chanting again. Before looking up at everyone. “She should be fine, it would appear she’s a heretic. But something was blocking the abilities she should have had. The spacing is moments when her abilities and starting to break through.”


End file.
